Luna
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 루나''' /''' Luna thumb|350px *'Nombre Real: '박선영 / Park Seon Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 12-Agosto-1993. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''1.61cm *'Peso:' 49kg *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Familia:' Padres, Una hermana gemela (Jinyoung) y un hermano mayor. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo. *'Signo Chino: Gallo. *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografia Nació bajo el nombre de Park Sun-Young en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 12 de agosto de 1993. En 2006, SM Entertainment, contrató a Luna después de ver su presentación en el programa de televisión de SBS, “Truth Game”. Después de haber sido entrenada por más de tres años, se convirtió en miembro del quinteto femenino, f(x), bajo el sello de su agencia. Fui elegida para grabar la canción “Let’s Go” por su hermosa voz, juno ha sus compañia disquera Sungmin, Seohyun y Jonghyun. Es la miembro que ha grabado mas canciones para OST de diferentes dramas. A finales de 2009, Luna y Krystal Jung contribuyeron en la banda sonora de la serie de televisión, ”Invencible Pyung Lee Kang’‘, con un dueto, “Hard but Easy”. A principios de 2010, Krystal, Luna y Amber también grabaron la canción “Spread Its Wings” para la banda sonora del drama de la KBS, God of Study. Krystal y Luna de nuevamente grabaron a dueto la canción “Calling Out” para el drama de KBS, ”Cinderella’s Sister’‘. A finales de 2010, Luna dio a conocer un solo títulado ”Beautiful Day”, como parte de la banda sonora del drama de KBS “Please Marry Me”. El 23 de diciembre de 2010, una colaboración a dúo entre Luna y Yesung de Super Junior fue lanzada, titulada “And I Love You”, para la segunda banda sonora original de ”President” de KBS. Dramas *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (CSTV, 2011-2012) - Seo Inyoung Películas *I AM.(2012) Musicales *High School Musical (2013) - Gabriella Montez *Legally Blonde (2011) - Elle Woods *Coyote Ugly (2011) - Violet Sanford Temas para Dramas * It's Okay tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) *''It`s Me junto a Sunny, tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Beautiful Day, tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *''And I Love You'', junto a Ye Sung tema para President (2010) *''Sing / Calling Out'', junto a Krystal tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Spread Its Wings'' junto a Krystal y Amber Liu, tema para God of Study (2010) *''Hard but Easy'' junto a Krystal, tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Temas para Películas *''Shine Your Way'', junto a Kyuhyun (Super Junior) para Croods Family. Programas de TV *Show Champion (06/03/13, como MC junto a Amber) *Inmortal Song (08/08/2012- 13/10/12) *'Dancing with Stars 2' (13/07/2012) *SBS's 100 Million Quiz Show ''(15/06/2012 junto a Victoria) *tvN's TAXI (17/05/2012) *MTV The Show (2011, presentadora) *SBS's ''Running Man ''(7 y 14/08/2011) *SBS's ''Strong Heart ''(22 y 30/03/2011) *MBC'S ''Come To Play ''(14/03/2011) *KBS2's ''Happy Together 3 (10/02/2011) *MBC's Idol Star 7080 Best Singer ''(4/02/2011) *KBS2's ''Idol Brain Collision ''(03/02/2011) *Enjoy Today (2011) *Star King (2010- , miembro regular ) *Idol Star Trot (2010) *MBC's ''2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships ''(2010) *SBS's ''Truth Game ''(2006, pre-debut) Colaboraciones *SHINee: ''Get Down junto a Min ho y Key para el album 2009, Year of Us ''(2009) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV Discografia '''Single' Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'F(x) *'Educación: 'Lila Art High School , Universidad Jung Ang Dae (especialización en teatro). *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano Mayor y Hermana Gemela. *'Idioma:' Coreano y Mandarín (Básico) *'Casting: '''2006 SM Casting SystemDato. *'Debut': 2009 F(x) Digital Single LA chA TA. *'Compañera de Habitación: Sulli. *'Le gusta: '''La actuación. *'Mascota favorita: 'Los cachorros. *'Poder mágico: 'La magia de curación. *'Viste usualmente: 'Camisetas y pantalones anchos. *'Canción favorita: '"One Moment in time"de Whitney Houston, "Live Well" de Brown Eyed Soul, "Love-The Way it is" de Keyshia Cole y canciones clasicas *'Modelos a seguir: '''Lee Jung Hyun, BoA, Whitney Houston, Brown Eyed Soul. *Ídolo favoritos:' Kim Hye Ran. *'Quiere conocer a:' Chae Yeon. *'Comida Favorita: 'Fresas, chocolates, pastel y Pizza. *'Hombre ideal: 'Dedicado al trabajo, que ame la música y sepa apreciarla, con una apariencia como la de Kimura Takuya, que vista traje y que sea artista. *'Fanclub: 'Lunatics. *En su cartera comúnmente hay hojas de música y su diario. *Durante la secundaria fue compañera de Park Ji Yeon de T-ara. *Su hermano está en el ejército. *Su hermana gemela, Jinyoung, es más grande que ella. *Luna afirmó que si Jinyoung se hubiera unido a f(x), tendría una voz más suave que ella. *Su padre canta en una iglesia. *Debutó como actriz junto a Kim Kyu Jong (SS501) en el drama "Saving Madame Go Bong Shil". *En septiembre Luna ha aparecido en el programa Immortal Song 2 haciendo su primera aparicion el dia 01/09/12, y ganando el primer puesto. *Durante sus días de trainee escuchó un rumor de que BoA había sangrado por la naríz por lo duro que eran los ensayos y se propuso a sí misma ensayar así de duro para lograrlo. Al lograrlo supo que estaba lista para debutar. *Luna ha participado en una canción para la banda sonora del nuevo drama de la SBS, Cheongdamdong Alice, la canción se llama ''It's Okay. Se dice que Luna sorprendió a los productores tomándole sólo dos horas para la grabación completa de la canción. “''It's Okay''” es un tema de rock híbrido co-producida por Hong Jung Soo y Park Young Min con letra conmovedora para consolar los corazones de los jóvenes que se enfrentan a la generación actual. *Cantó junto a Ye Sung de Super Junior, Loving You. *Luna cantará en el matrimonio de la actriz Kim Ji Woo y el chef Raymond Kim el 13 de mayo. Kim Jiwoo (la novia) participó en el musical "Legalmente Rubia" donde también cantó Luna. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Luna on Me2day(Korean) *Hancinema *SM Entertainment - Official website *f(x) - Official South Korean website Galeria Luna-Park-f-x-11053685-399-552.jpg 091110_fx_chu_15.jpg luna-fx.jpg Luna F(x).jpg f15.jpg Lunaa bunny.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|Luna F(x) - One Thousand Days (sub español) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KModelo